Lilac vs Shantae
Lilac vs Shantae is ZackAttackX's ninetieth DBX. Lilac vs Shantae.png|Left4TheLulz Lilac vs Shantae (z).png|ZackAttackX Description Freedom Planet vs Shantae! Two female protagonists of indie games meet in a battle, who walks away? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Scuttle Town outskirts - Shantae. Lilac stood opposite Shantae, shaking her head in disappointment. "So you are Scuttle Town's guardian? Can't say I'm all that impressed with your work." Shantae glared at the dragon. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. Lilac shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, maybe all those times you let Risky go? Just for her to come back and threaten your town and world? Just maybe." Shantae was not in any mood for debate. "Oh yeah, shorty? It's not like you could do a better job. Now back off before you get hurt." Lilac smirked. "Aaand she's dodging responsibilities again. Coward." The half-genie had heard enough. She leaped for the young dragon, swinging for her neck with her hair. Lilac retaliated with a hair strike of her own. HERE WE GO! Both indie icons were evenly matched in their initial attack, but Shantae was the more aggressive, pushing Lilac away before summoning three fireballs, pelting the dragon with pyrokinesis. Lilac shrugged off the damage and charged at Shantae, delivering a kick to the half-genie's chest, then followed up with a Rising Slash to send her into the air. Lilac then leaped up and grabbed Shantae by the hair, then proceeded to swing her around before releasing her, launching her into a tree. Shantae bounced off the tree hard, but Lilac gave her no time to respond, tackling the half-genie through the tree, sending her scattering. "Done already?" Lilac mocked, dusting her hands. Shantae's answer was made apparent through a Pike Ball slamming into Lilac's gut, blowing the dragon back. Shantae stood up and continued attacking her opponent with the Pike Ball, slamming her to the ground. Lilac crashed down to the ground and Shantae was about to bury her under the Pike Ball. Lilac rolled away and jumped at Shantae, kicking her in the face, then repeatedly striking her with punches and a punt to the gut. Shantae skidded back but drew her Flintlock Pistol, opening fire on the dragon. Lilac ducked in and out of the trees, dodging the bullets and slowly making her way towards her foe. Shantae quickly unequipped her pistol and doused her hair in Mega Silky Cream and Mega Shampoo, in preparation for Lilac's offense. Lilac closed in with a Dragon Cyclone, which the half-genie ducked, giving her an opening. She struck Lilac in the chest with her hair, dealing much more damage than before and attacking much faster. Shantae continued striking the dragon before headbutting her into the air. Shantae then called upon a Super Mega Puff, which blasted a large amount of electricity onto her opponent. Lilac screamed in pain, taking the attack full on. Shantae allowed Lilac to slump to the ground, then leaped into the air, armed with a Scitmar. She descended, aiming for the back of Lilac's neck with the blade. The dragon quickly rolled away from the incoming blade, driving both her boots into Shantae's ribs, keeping the half-genie airborne. The impact loosened Shantae's grip on her weapon, which was sent further into the air. Lilac struck home with a rapid flurry of kicks before grabbing Shantae again and hurling her into a tree. The dragon then grabbed the descending Scitmar with her hair and smacked it towards her foe, impaling the half-genie in the head with it, nailing her to the tree. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:ZackAttackX Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights